


cherry blossom

by suminiscrazy



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Lord Cho Seungyoun, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prince Kim Wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suminiscrazy/pseuds/suminiscrazy
Summary: As the warrior transforms in a fragile maiden, Wooseok can't help but wonder if his existence is more than a pawn in the game that has exceeded the kingdom's borders.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	cherry blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry blossom - Feminine beauty (in China)

When Wooseok was old enough to stand on his own two feet he was given a sword, so heavy that his knees buckled and he would have fallen over if his father hasn't kept a steady hand on his shoulder. He still remembered how the man's eyes shinned while telling his son that from now on it was his and he needed to learn its song, to mold it into his hand and live like he was born like this. 

But soon his father's hand wasn't there to sustain him anymore, so he learned to do it himself. To keep his balance even if the weapon was as heavy as his own body. 

The bruised ribs had hurt the most, the commander a ruthless teacher that wasn't afraid to hit as hard as he could. He looked at Wooseok like he was nothing and spit his thoughts directly in his face, they made bets, how long will the princeling hold on? He never gave up, just gritted his teeth and accepted the hit when it came, until he learned how to evade it and hit back just in time for his attacker not to see it coming. He trained like a mere soldier and there on the field he was no prince, just a man with a sword. Dirtied and full of bruises he looked like he belonged there, no longer an intruder, but a friend.

The disgust on the commander's face changed to a proud smirk and the other soldiers no longer spit in his direction but put a heavy arm around his shoulders and laughed will taking him to the nearest bar, to celebrate the fact that he made the arrogant general hit the ground with a humiliating thud. 

He trained the hardest and while he filed nicely, his frame was still lean and slender, not able to gain the muscular mass of his fellow comrades, but this didn't stop him, if he didn't have the strength, he would use agility. He made do where he lacked and never complained, knowing that whining was only going to bring harsh words and harsher punishments.

If he wasn't training, he was studying or making connections, he was constantly pushing forward, never stopping.

His father was proud, his eyes shining and his grin a little too wide, the hand that once steadied him was now patting his back proudly. He never used words, but Wooseok understood that all his sacrifices weren't for nothing, all the bruises and forced smiles made the King proud.

At 16 he was the perfect heir, his back as straight as possible and his behavior always spot on. But soon enough all was crashing down. He was stripped of everything that he knew, given a new role in the chess game that was his life. The most painful was when they took his sword, he nearly broke down when they told him that it wasn't his anymore. With glossy eyes and a shuttering breath he only smirked, as he did for such a long time, and told them to take the dammed thing, it was ugly anyway. He was sobbing soon after, in the confines of his chambers, that wouldn't be his anymore.

For years he only felt, breathed and saw the damned sword and now that it felt like an extension of his arm, now he didn't need it anymore. Now it didn't belong to him, but to another.

Now that sword was replaced with flowers and silky robes. It was like they were erasing his previous existence, gone was the warrior, now replaced by something he didn't even know.

His mother cried will it was announced that the queen has given birth to a boy. The slap across his face has stung, but not as much as the look in his mother's eyes. His head had whipped back with the force of it and while it was so easy to avoid it or strike back, he knew that the woman in front of him needed it, so he let it happen, then left just as he came. Her screams still echoing in his head.

He didn't do anything that day, while his mother sobbed and yelled, her room a mess and her maids so frightened, that Wooseok felt pity for them. The dammed sword was taken from his hands and given to the newborn, to the new heir. That day his father has looked at him sadly and said that is had to be done or else war would have begun. The look in his eyes told Wooseok enough. So he accepted the robes and fine clothing, the new lessons and the fact that he wasn't heir anymore, just a pawn to be used in the most profitable way.

Now he didn't need to be heir, now he needed to be beautiful, well mannered and soft-spoken. Since he was born, the high lords couldn't accept him, he was just a replacement, the true prince will come soon, or so the whispers in the hallway said. He shouldn't have been born, but the queen was sick and the kingdom in need of stability. If the king wouldn't have loved the queen so much, such that he wouldn't choose another to be by his side, things would have been a lot different. The ruler didn't listen to others, he chose his own way. Taking a consort and having a child with her, so that the fact that he and his beloved couldn't have kids shouldn't be a problem anymore. It would have worked if the queen wouldn't have died. Soon after letters began to arrive, proposals from the richest and most influential, giving the hands of their daughters to the still grieving man.

They chose one for him, a pretty princess from a faraway kingdom that understood half of their language, it was a good deal and his father hadn't had the power to be against it. Now that the first child of this union was born, they were pressing again, wanting more and more, nobody could oppose the threat. Wooseok knew that his father was against it, could see the hatred burning in his eyes, but he had no power, not against the lords that were part of the kingdom council, they knew what was best, or so they said.

After all, they never approved of him, for them, his existence was a stain that needed to be erased. He was never enough and quickly learned that no matter what, he would never be able to change the way they saw him. His frame was too frail, his friendship with the soldiers was inappropriate, his every action was criticized. Now that he wasn't an inconvenience, they decided that he should make himself useful, in whatever way was possible and preferably the most despicable way. Making the once great warrior a mere prize, was the perfect option.

Since he wasn't bulky and would probably never be, the lords always commented on his slender figure and his somewhat feminine beauty, now the plan was to use those assets to their benefit, to make them more prominent, get rid of hard muscle and replace it with soft curves and then find a suitable partner for him.

He would be a good match to however gave the most. He cringed at that thought the most, at being no more than a prostitute, but just of higher status.

Now Yohan, with whom just a few months ago he trained, who he wrestled in the mud, was his guard, to be by his side in every moment. He saw the grimace on his face and the disapproval, but with just a flicker in his eyes he told the other it was alright, it had to be done. His adviser, Seungwoo, was the same but smart enough to hide the displeasure from his face. At least they didn't take him as well and it was probably because the king had a say in it, small signs of the affection he carried for his firstborn.

New rules were laid in front of him, different from the firsts, but just as strict. He welcomed them with a smile, not giving satisfaction to the old bastards who, oh, so wanted to see him in despair. In the past, he would have respected them without a second thought, but now, now he knew which words to say and tricks to pull, how to bend the rules to his liking. So he went to the lessons and started changing the way they wanted him to, but behind they're backs he would sneak with Yohan to the forest near the palace and train until he couldn't feel his arms anymore. Under the pretense that he was learning about etiquette, he and Seungwoo spend hours in the library, books of war and history, hidden behind those that talked about proper ways and manners. 

They made sure, that he wouldn't attract attention, his training just enough to keep him in shape and his clothes tailored to make his waist appear slimmer and form lithe. In their eyes, he was just a fragile pawn, but the way the commander looked at him, the burning fire in the eyes of the soldiers told otherwise. He could start a revolt tomorrow if he wished so, the entire army by his side and the people of the kingdom hanging off his every word. It wasn't something he wished for, or what was the best, it would be just a selfish request, that could possibly bring more harm than good. 

So he kept the appearance of the meek prince, who lost everything.

+

When he was seventeen his mother committed suicide.

It didn't surprise him one bit, her mind was already to far gone, succumbed to insanity. There was nothing that could have been done to stop her. Not when she vividly explained her plans to kill his supposed half-brother, grand schemes that would get rid of the hindrance and could never be associated with them. Wooseok listened, grimace hidden behind his cup, but after he was away from her chambers, the understanding look that he showed his mother would fall and his steps would take him to his father. His face showed no surprise while listening to the cruel words that felt like poison on Wooseok's tongue. 

His mother was detained to her quarters after that. Voice-breaking through the walls of her room and mind in a haze as days went by. So when word came that she drowned in her bathtub, nobody was surprised. The servant that informed him looked quite relieved actually, probably one of the ones that took care of her. The robes that covered his body were as black as midnight on the day of her funeral, face half-hidden behind one of his sleeves and eyes misty and full of tears. For the entire ceremony, he stayed by Yohan's side, like he was using him for support or else his legs would have given out. This brought along the whispers of the castle, some of his weaknesses, but mostly everybody was touched by his love for such an unfortunate soul. He knew that the lords laughed behind closed doors, calling him names and saying how could he ever be heir when just one dead body was enough to make him sway.

His steps didn't falter as he went towards his room, tears streaks marring his cheeks and his friend's steady presence by his side. He truly looked like a grieving son, but as soon as he got inside the privacy of his room the mask feel.  
'' For a moment I truly believed that your sadness was real, but then I saw the glint in your eyes and remembered how good of an actor you truly are'', Seungwoo voice carried an amused tone to it, which made Wooseok smirk in response. His connection to the woman that was just buried was only through blood, he didn't feel anything for her, maybe pity for having such an ugly ending, but not sadness. He wiped his face with one of the towels that were left by his servants, erasing any trace of tears and despair that may have been on his face earlier. When he looked again at his advisor his eyes where sharp, mind already working, analyzing. 

''Did your investigation turn up anything?'', he asked while going over everything that happened that day, the looks on the lord faces and the words that he heard coming from the servants told him that his act was without flaw, but he could never be sure enough.  
''Nothing of importance, the same things that we heard before, nobody entered the chamber after midnight when her maid left after filling her bathtub. From what the spies told me, the lords didn't see her as important enough, unlikely that they would try to kill her. It wouldn't give them any benefits'' was Seungwoo's response and while Wooseok felt relieved that this wasn't some intricate plot, part of him still felt restless. Like there was something bigger than just a woman and her madness.

That night, after he dismissed his friends and checked that two trusted guards were at his door and others in the garden under his balcony, he sat at his desk in his night robes and wrote down his thoughts in a few letters. One for his father, one for the commander and the last one for himself. He slipped the first two in the hidden pocket of his garments and left the last one out in the open. He was aware that one of his maids was a spy, so he took the habit of keeping a diary and leaving it in accessible places, knowing that she read it and gave whatever she deemed useful to whoever paid her. His words for that night were the ones from a son in despair after the loss of his mother, another precaution to make sure that no one would doubt him. He didn't sleep, worries still etched deep in his mind.

When morning came, he slipped the letters to Seungwoo, who didn't question, but his eyes were filled with concern.

On the morning of his eighteen birthday, he woke up knowing that it was the last day of his so-called freedom. While he lived knowing that someday he would need to marry a high lord that paid for his very own existence, he still consoled himself with the thought that he still had a few years before that. Now it was just a matter of months, days more probably. 

No matter how hard he prepared himself for this, it was never enough, now it was just a waiting game and the knot in his stomach made it so much harder to bear. That day he just existed, his body following the well-known schedule, but his mind was floating, so far away that nothing could bring it back. He woke up only when he found himself on his back, his muscle aching and his clothes so muddied that there was no chance of cleaning them again. Above him was the clear sky and the tips of the trees, around him the forest and right next to him was Yohan, skin glistening with sweat and breath labored. No words where exchanged as the soldier helped him to his feet and they began their training again. Nearing dusk they returned to the castle, his old clothes were burned deep inside the forest and he was dressed again in the too-thin robes that made his wardrobe. 

In the confinement of his room, he cried for the first time in years.

It was no surprise when days later he found himself in his father's office, the servants dismissed and only the two of them between closed doors. There was no need for words, as the king handed him an envelope with the sigil of a well-known house. His eyes skimmed over the beautifully calligraphed words etched on paper, in the back of his head knowing full well what they were going to say, only in a more sophisticated way.

Cho Seungyoun was asking for his hand in marriage.

''What are your thoughts father?'' he murmured, his voice so quiet that nobody from outside would be able to hear it. The man that sat before him suddenly looked tired, the white in his hair more prominent than ever as he looked at Wooseok like he couldn't respond to such question.

''I have met him a few years ago, after the death of his father he came to pledge his loyalty to the kingdom, from what I could see then he seemed nothing like the old lord'' the king started with a soft exhale, a frow in his features and carefulness dripping from his words. From what Wooseok could remember the old lord wasn't a pleasant person, selfish and cruel, his words always full of venom. It was said that his fortune was greater than the kingdom's treasury, but no one knew how he obtained it. When the council offered him a spot, he refused with blasphemies, saying that he would never be caught mingling with their kind. Instead, he chose to seclude himself in the mountains and not give a thought about anything that went behind the barriers of his land. People said that if the Cho family chose to hide for eternity, they didn't need to do anything, their house already so well hidden that the only way to reach them was if they came to you, not the other way.

''That day I asked him if he will follow the same path as his father, he answered that he didn't care for the spot on the council, but he will not remain silent if need be for his assistance. I will not lie to you son, this is, in all honesty, a political move.'' his father confessed, suddenly older and frailer than Wooseok remembered ever seeing him.

''Me marrying him, would create a stronger connection between our families and we would guarantee that he would be by our side if war ever arose. That's what your thinking father?'' he whispered, words tumbling down and vanishing. He found his answer in his father's eyes and his apologetic smile.

''He would be our ally Wooseok, not the kingdom. The fact that he send this letter, instead of accepting the spot in the council and all the benefits that came with it, shows it. He is a smart man son, I know for sure that the meaning I see in his action isn't just my old mind playing tricks on me.'' Wooseok could hear the certainty in those words, the hope, so he nodded, feeling young and uncertain, the weight on his shoulders heavier than it has been since he first got his sword. His father hand came on his own, balled into a fist on the table, his warmth just like he remembered and when he looked at his father, his eyes held something more than hope.

'' This would be the best option, son. Not because of the political prospect, but for the fact that you would be safest there, away from the shadows of the castle.''

And Wooseok understood. Suddenly reminded of the death that took place not so far from his chambers, the doubts regarding the way it happened. He didn't answer, just took a piece of parchment and ink. His hands didn't shake as he wrote as beautiful as he could the answer that would soon fly towards Cho Seungyoun, but his heart sank, feeling like he was writing his own sentence.

+

The response came a few days later, just as beautifully written as the first letter, and suddenly the entire palace was in a frenzy. Preparing for the arrival of Cho Seungyoun.

When the council was informed, Wooseok saw both the disapproval of not having a say in the matter and the greed in their eyes. He could already guess that they saw the man that was going to be his husband as the unattainable prize and now it was right at their doorsteps. Talk about holding the ceremony as soon as possible began, but was silenced immediately by his father.

''Lord Seungyoun clearly stated that he would like to first meet my son, before going through with the agreement, to make sure that there was an understanding between both parts. We shall respect his wishes!'' his voice boomed between the walls of the council room. An unspoken order, that nobody dared to challenge. Wooseok was grateful, not only to his father but to the very man that started the chaos that he was in at that moment. Cho Seungyoun wanted to first meet him, talk to him, before deciding if they were going to go through with all of this. He wasn't treated like a prize and that very little detail made him hope that the king was right in his thinking.

He accepted everything that was thrown at him while holding on that tiny sliver of hope.

When the day came, Wooseok couldn't recognize himself. Even when they transformed the warrior in a maiden, he still felt that he was the same person, now he wasn't so sure. His clothes were made from imported silks, with intricated embroideries and finer details, their cut changed to accentuate his waist even more. There was kohl smudged around his eyes and fine powders on his cheeks, lips tinted red with some unknown substance. There was a fragrance of roses around him, most probably from the scented oils that the servants used on him, so potent that he worried that he would get sick from the smell.

He knew that the man has already arrived, the servants whispering in the hallways, but he wouldn't see him until much later, after the meeting that was held that day. 

He was left alone, the servants retreating after doing their job, alone with his thoughts and his reflection in the mirror that looked nothing like his own person. A beautiful bird in a cage, that's what he saw and wondered if Cho Seungyoun was going to see the same thing.

+

By the time the guard announced the arrival of his future husband, Wooseok managed to make himself believe that his situation wasn't as horrible as he felt it was. They chose the garden for their first meeting, hoping that the flowers would make Wooseok seem more ethereal, but mostly because they could observe it from inside the palace, although they wouldn't be able to hear their conversation and for that little bit of intimacy, Wooseok was grateful.

Cho Seungyoun looked confident as he followed Yohan, steps not faltering and his stare already set on the prince. Wooseok greeted him with his most convincing smile, practiced so much that it came almost naturally, but he could tell immediately that the Lord didn't fall for it. As they settled, servants bustled around them setting in place pastries and pouring tea for both of them. They were soon dismissed by the lord, under the pretext that he wanted to be alone with his fiance, but the prince knew better. 

"He will stay" Wooseok commented eyes flashing towards Yohan, before meeting Seungyoun intense stare. The man inclined his head in acceptance, not like he could be against it, Yohan didn't move since the order was given, a clear sign that he wasn't willing to leave.

"It seems you know very well who is your ally and who your foe" Seungyoun words were a statement, not a question, as he drank from his cup  
"I wouldn't be alive right now if I didn't know" answered the prince.  
"True" the smirk on Seungyoun face suited him too well, Wooseok didn't know if he liked it or not.  
''So the question would be, are you an ally or a foe, Lord Seungyoun?''  
''An ally, if you so wish. I don't think to beneficial to be at odds with you, your majesty. The look that your guard sends me holds too many promises, that I believe I don't want to see'' this time his tone was serious, but Wooseok could still find amusement in his eyes and so, so many secrets.  
''He wouldn't need me to show what it's like to be his enemy.'' Wooseok found Yohan answering, gaze cold and fingers trained towards his sword, prepared. A flick of his wrist was enough for his hand to retract and fall back in its original place.  
''I don't doubt that'' was the lord response, the words were so softly spoken that they disappeared with the wind. His eyes were serious for once, no trace of amusement or mischief. Wooseok smiled, full of joy and fake happiness, as he took the hand that the Lord had on the table in his. We are on a good start then, were the words that left his lips, at the same time that he slipped a package in his hand. An antidote for the poison that was in their tea, surely the doing of one of the lords that weren't so happy with the king's choice. He could feel Seungyoun burning gaze on him after he retracted his hand and instead took his cup of tea and inclined it towards the lord.

If he was as smart as he seemed, Wooseok thought that he would get the signal.

+

''How did you know that there was poison in our drinks?'' were the first words that the Lord addressed him, besides pleasantries, when they meet a few days later. A date of some sort, an invitation to stroll inside the palace garden. They were completely alone this time along, Yohan and the rest of his guards left at the entrance, but Wooseok knew that they were still watched. And when Seungyoun leaned down to whisper the question, he hid his smile behind the sleeve of his robe, before leaning so close that it could be considered scandalous as to whisper his response. ''Of all the lords in the council, there are a few that weren't too happy with you as the king's choice. I have an inkling to who it might be since he wanted so badly for his son to be chosen. Still killing you on our grounds it's just pure stupidity, but what can you expect from them'' he murmured before leaning back, his smile so bright and full of love, that he knew that whoever was watching them probably thought that they were just two fools whispering sweet nothings to each other. He would tell him more details later when they could talk without a worry.

One of his own spies saw as powders were slipped in their drinks, but she couldn't tell of what kind, as not to raise suspicions she let them be brought to the prince table but hiding along with the pastries was a signal, something only Wooseok, Seungwoo and Yohan knew of.

The smile that he gave the servant that arranged the table, didn't falter as he saw the signs, but Seungwoo wasn't as good at concealing his feelings, the beginning of a frow already on his face. Wooseok laughed bright and playful and pretended to scold his friend for being too worried about how his first meeting with his fiance. Seungwoo quickly feel in his game, eyes shinning apologetic. Happiness still etched on his feature, he tasted the tea, ''It's not sweet enough'' he added a few seconds later, reaching at the same time for the container of sugar. The understanding that showed in Seungwoo's face was of enough reassurance.

+

It was like they were playing a game of sorts, with Wooseok taking the role of the shy maiden and Seungyoun of the brave knight that tried to court the maiden. An entire month they pretended to go on dates, to hide in secluded places inside the palace and by the end of it, Wooseok has already mastered the gaze of a fool in love. It was so easy now to look at the lord like that like he was the center of his universe and also to get accustomed with the way Seungyoun was looking at him, with such endearment that sometimes he doubted it to be a lie. 

The servants were past whispering at this point, so many of them have caught them sneaking out, that it wasn't a secret anymore. But they didn't even try to make it a secret, they just left it out in the open, to be taken in whatever way the others saw fit. 

At first, Wooseok thought the once they were out of prying eyes, Seungyoun would turn cold and distant, but the lord didn't seem to entertain such thoughts, instead, the older seemed content with letting his arm rest around Wooseok's waist, the two so close that they could as well be just one.

There were moments when Seungyoun would lean so close that his lips would brush along Wooseok's neck, just for a moment, but enough for the prince to feel it. For the familiar feeling to flare in his gut. The other wouldn't acknowledge it, but the smirk on his face told Wooseok that he knew what he was doing and just for that the prince decided to play the same game as the lord. Hands lingering just a tad bit longer than needed and words breathed just right to feel the other breath catch in his throat.

At the end of the day, he wasn't blind, he knew that the other was attractive, he was painfully aware of that. Every time the lord looked at him, eyes dark and mysterious, gaze so intense the prince felt like he would burn under it. He also knew that he wasn't the only one, he saw Seungyoun eyes linger on him, full of unspoken words and promises. There was a spark between them, waiting to grow and burn, Wooseok could feel it whenever the other put his arm, so naturally along his waist, like he has done so for years. Whenever he would find himself alone with the other, eyes trailed on the column of his neck, the sharpness of his jaw, sometimes following the slope of his shoulders. He knew of his warmness, of the sturdiness of his chest and the unforgiving muscles that he felt whenever he touched the other. It was new and maddening. 

The month that they spend fooling everybody in the palace sparked something inside his chest and from the way Seungyoun held him sometimes he guessed that the same could be told about the lord. The more he discovered about the other, he was even more intrigued. Their game became a dance, Wooseok would pull and Seungyoun would follow, before doing the same. He wouldn't call it love, he didn't know the other enough for that feeling to bloom in his chest, but the attraction was there for them to mold in whatever shape they wanted. If he was honest Wooseok enjoyed teasing the other, knowing full well that the Lord found him attractive was something that made warmness spread inside of him and he enjoyed seeing it so clear on Seungyoun's face.

Loved to see the flare in the other eyes and to fell his hand squeeze his waist just enough to send a warning. They didn't act on it, both perfectly aware that it wasn't the time or the perfect place, but soon Seungyoun gaze whispered, soon.

+

The night before the fateful day, Wooseok realized that he no longer dreaded it, the thought of his marriage became something pleasing and he knew the only reason behind it was his fiance. As he stood surrounded by darkness on his balcony, he couldn't help but ask himself if everything was a fantasy that would end the next day. There was always the possibility that Cho Seungyoun wasn't what he presented to the world and if that was proven to be true, Wooseok already had a plan made. As much as he acted like a fool in love, he never truly let his guard down.

He would need more than a month to trust the man, maybe an eternity.

He sighed as the breeze of the cold night passed right through his robes. Tomorrow they were going to say they're vows in front of the king with the entire court as their witness and after those simple words would be said, they will be officially wed. In just a few hours their lives would be tied and Wooseok could only hope that his father's words were true and not his ugly thoughts. A glimmer of hope was stuck in his chest and he didn't know if he liked it or not.

''What brings you here at such hour?'' the prince words were merely a whisper, but they rang so loudly in the quiet night. He was aware of the other's presence since the door to his room was opened a few minutes ago but after a few steps, the person didn't approach him. As he waited for his next move Wooseok's hand trailed towards the dagger that he always kept in his possession, fingers brushing its hilt. He had an inkling of who the intruder could be, but just in case he was wrong. The silence was soon brought to a halt.

''I think that the wheater is too cold for you to stand outside in such clothes your majesty'' Seungyoun's voice carried the playful tone that he used on most occasions and as Wooseok looked at him, he could clearly see that said man was wearing a fond smile on his face. As his hand released the grip it had on the weapon Wooseok turned to face the man, steps careful.

''You still haven't answered my question'' the prince teased, just as the lord approached him. In the moonlight, Seungyoun looked ethereal, his eyes carrying a flame that Wooseok has never seen so intense.  
''Do I need a reason to see my fiance?''  
''Yes, if it implies sneaking into their room at an hour that could be considered scandalous'' Seungyoun laughed as he sneaked an arm around the prince's waist, palm curling possessively.  
''I don't think you really care about petty gossip, darling'' the lord responded, as he started to sway them side to side, similar to the waltz that they were supposed to dance at the party that was going to take place after their wedding. Wooseok has since long learned that Seungyoun liked using such words when he was teasing him, but this didn't change the way they send a shiver down his spine or the color that started to bloom on his checks.

When they finally stopped, Wooseok realized that the older has taken them back in the privacy of his chambers and silently cursed himself for getting distracted by the other's presence. Now both of his hands were on the prince's waist, so warm against the cold night and his gaze holded millions of words. 

''You are right I didn't just come to see you'' Seungyoun whispered.  
''Then why did you?''

Because you deserve so much more was the only answer he received, before the Lord brought him so much closer, breaths mingling together. Wooseok questioning gaze prompted the other to continue. '' Tomorow our destinies will be united and I know that this isn't the way you wanted things to happen and I want you to know that I feel the same.'' His hand searched for Wooseok's as he spoke, before bringing it close enough for his lips to leave a kiss. I would have wanted to meet you the right way, for things to happen as they should, not forced like they are now - was breathed so softly into existence that the prince feared they were just a dream. The man before him was barred to his very own existence, no more jokes or sarcastic words hidden behind dark eyes.

''We are already giving so much to the others that I propose we keep something for ourselves'' were Seungyoun words as he softly touched Wooseok cheek with his fingers, eyes trailing towards his lips and the younger understood. The unspoken words so loud in his mind, that they might as well have been shouted.

''I don't want the first intimidate contact between us to happen before the eyes of so many, I want only us to be witness to it if it's alright with you of course.'' He felt his breath caught in his throat, Seungyoun words were sincere, his hand warm and a little rough when it took his own to hold again. He could only nod in acceptance, words stuck in his throat.

Then a hand was tipping his chin up and warm eyes holding so many promises, trailed over his features, searching for acceptance in the other's eyes. It felt like an eternity before the distance between them became nonexistent before Wooseok lips meet with another and then the world stopped turning. It was like he couldn't breathe and the only way to stay afloat was by clinging to the robes of the other, by feeling the fabric between his fingers and also the warmness that was hidden under them. 

They weren't close enough, nowhere close enough.

Seungyoun hands roughly gripped his night robe, unforgiving, like a warning. And then suddenly the touch of their lips wasn't enough, the feeling that was burning under their skin no longer contained. The lord mouth glided against his with more intensity, the kiss bruising. As they parted for air, Wooseok couldn't help but think that he liked this look on Seungyoun. Unguarded, feral. With his chest rising up and down in a desperate way to calm the want that could be seen in his eyes, Seungyoun looked nothing like the well-spoken lord that Wooseok has meet a month ago.

+

The bruise on his skin ached pleasantly as Wooseok traced it with his fingers. A gift, a testimony of the events that happened hours before his wedding, of the way Seungyoun, has brought their bodies so close, has looked at Wooseok as he wanted to devour him before finding his mouth again. This time more demanding, managing to get a whimper out of the prince's mouth as his lips left him and attached themselves to his neck, skin burning under their touch. Wooseok could still fell them, a phantom touch that took his sanity. Could still remember the way Seungyoun held him in his arms like he couldn't get enough of him, how he slipped the robe down the prince's shoulder before leaving a bite behind, teeth just enough for Wooseok to still see the faint marks on his skin. What truly drove the younger to madness was the way the lord fit his mouth against his collarbone, lips unforgiving. The flowers that he left behind made the servants that helped him get dressed, flush with embarrassment and Wooseok was sure that the entire palace was going to buzz with the new fond discovery.

As he slipped his robe back on his shoulder, he couldn't help but feel that the image that was watching him from inside the mirror wasn't himself. It was someone else, while he was hidden under numerous powders and sweet-smelling perfumes. He was made to look fragile and delicate, more so than the way he was forced to look every day and Wooseok could only guess that it was just another way for the lords to show how unfit he was to be heir. By showing everyone that he was just a pretty face, with nothing fit for such a big role. 

(Suddenly he felt grateful for the bruises that were left behind by the lord on his body, their ache a nice reminder that he wasn't just a pretty doll. He was a human, a warrior, not something fragile and breakable.)

He could feel their smug gazes as he and Seungyounexchanged vows, words written for them to fit their title and expectation, everyone held for them. As he and the lord shared a kiss, much more chaste than the ones before, to symbolize their union, Wooseok forgot about them for a moment. Seungyoun was warm and dashingly handsome and much more interesting than everybody else.

+

As he descended the marble steps that led to the palace his eyes caught the general's for a moment, long enough for words to be exchanged, but what he saw was the reassurance that he needed. A smirk was threating to appear on his lips, but he knew better than to let it be seen, so he clung closer to his husband, the older not even sparing him a glance. The arm that tightened around his waist told him more than enough. 

The preparation for their departure was finished a day before and the only thing that they had to do that morning was an endless exchange of pleasantries as they said their goodbyes to those that where deemed worth it. Now as he took his place inside the carriage that was assigned to him and Seungyoun, he couldn't help but feel the sadness creep inside his soul. The thought of leaving his father alone in a house full of snakes was unsettling, but he knew that the king would never approve of Wooseok staying a day longer inside the palace, not after he told him of the failed attempt at poisoning him. His only relief was that his father wouldn't be completely alone, he still had friends inside the palace, people that he could trust, the general and more than half the army was by his side, there was no need for worry.

He felt Seungyoun hand in his as the carriage took off, surrounded by the lord's men from all sides, concern written on his handsome face. As Wooseok shifted to kiss the frown away, he couldn't help but feel grateful for him, for being in a way his savior.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been originally for another ship, but as time went on it has taken a life of its own. It fitted seungseok so well, that when I had finished writing it was already clear that this was for them. There is so much more that could be written in this universe and i already have outlines of things that I want to write, now it just depends on how much time I have to accomplish what I have planned.  
Twitter: @ukiyo_yuri


End file.
